The present invention relates to electrical isolation devices. In particular, the present invention is a device for providing an electrically isolated output current having a known relationship to an input current.
Electrical isolation of signals or circuits is required in a wide variety of applications. For example, in electrical control systems, it is often desirable to electrically isolate the source of an input signal from the electrical circuitry which processes the input signal. Electrical isolation may be required due to differences in operating voltages between the source of the input signal and the signal processing circuitry, for noise considerations, or for a wide variety of other considerations.
It is important that the isolation circuitry not introduce errors. This can be a significant problem, however, when isolation of analog signals is required. Many analog isolation circuits introduce errors due to the temperature sensitivity or drift of the components providing the isolation.